The funds will be used to support gathering data from respondents of the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS) to better understand type of diabetes in persons with diabetes, and specifically to understand continuous insulin use in persons with diabetes. The questions have previously been cognitively tested in the Questionnaire Design Research Lab (QDRL) at National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS).